Conventionally, business card cases or name card cases have been known in the art, such as those disclosed in JP Registered Utility Model Publication No. 3108210 or JP Utility Model Publication No. S62-63020. In JP Registered Utility Model Publication No. 3108210, a discharging opening of business cards or a name cards (hereinafter called cards) is provided on a storage case for storing a plurality of cards, and the stored cards are lifted upward by lifting means provided on a bottom portion of the storage case using elastic means such as a leaf spring. The card lifted upwardly can be pushed out one by one by inserting a finger into a window portion provided on a cover and by sliding the card via frictional force generated between the finger and the card. In JP Utility Model Publication No. S62-63020, a card case comprises a lifting means as well, and a discharging button member thereof is slidably mounted on a cover; The card can be discharged through a discharging opening by locking an end of a card at the top of the stack using a locking portion provided on the discharging button.
However, business card cases or name card cases provided to date, including those described in JP Registered Utility Model Publication No. 3108210 and JP Utility Model Publication No. S62-63020, wherein cards can be easily discharged, are designed for manual discharging operation of cards. Thus these business card cases or name card cases have a problem that the cards cannot be promptly discharged. Another problem with these card cases is that a card at the top unintentionally protrudes from a case so that it is damaged.